


The Pain of Loneliness

by Nobody_Cares



Series: Pain of Loneliness [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Floor Sex, Sex, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobody_Cares/pseuds/Nobody_Cares
Summary: Both Mike and Max feel alone after Eleven's departure in season 3.They find comfort with each other.SMUT SMUT SMUTTY SMUT.





	1. 1

They all sat in Mike's basement. Well, what was left of them, anyway. Mike, Dustin, Lucas, and Max. They were the ones left. They didn't talk much that night, not about anything important, anyway. Mostly, they filled the empty void by playing board games. Nothing could shake the loneliness in the room, though. Will and Eleven were gone. Packed and on the road to some new home.

_I wonder when we'll all be together again. _Mike wondered as he looked down at the monopoly board now being packed away.

"I'm gonna head home," Dustin was the first to say it. "Suzie time, y'know?" Mike wanted to laugh—thinking about their now-infamous musical number—but some part of him still couldn't bear to open up.

"Me too," Lucas told them finally. "Max, you coming?" Mike—still cleaning up the monopoly pieces—could feel Max's eyes on him.

"Yeah, just go on without me," she told him. "I'm gonna hang back." Mike heard Lucas' footsteps grow quieter, leaving the room in silence. For a few moments, Max was so quiet Mike almost forgot she was in the room. Eventually, she got down on her knees next to him and helped pick up the last few pieces and placed them in the box. 

"It's different without them, isn't it?" Max said finally, her curly golden hair hiding the side of her face. Mike managed to give a small nod. "I'm gonna miss El, too, y'know?" she looked at him, her pale blue eyes pierced through him. "You aren't the only one hurting." For a few moments, Mike didn't reply. he just avoided her stare.

"Maybe...maybe if I hadn't lied to her...I don't know, maybe she would have stayed," he told her finally. Max shook her head and turned her whole body to face him.

"You can't think like that, okay?" she said. "Believe me, I know what it's like to think about all the things you could have done." When he realised what she was talking about, his stomach sank.

"Shit," he said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"Don't," she told him. "It's fine. Just...don't beat yourself up, okay?" After a few moments, he gave a small nod, meeting her eyes. She smiled, her freckles stretching, before leaning in and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Mike hadn't expected to feel something at that moment. but the instant her lips touched his skin, he felt a sort of electricity surge through him. It made his heart skip. Mike could tell Max felt the same feeling because she stayed in the same position for a few moments longer than she should have, pulling away slowly. She looked at him eventually, as if to say 'you felt that too, right?'. _This is wrong, she's dating Lucas. I still love El. _But he couldn't resist. Heart racing, he leant forward and kissed her. _She'll push me away now. Slap me across the face. Swear at me. _But she didn't. After a few seconds, she actually leant into the kiss. Despite the guilt, despite the wrong feeling in his stomach, Mike lost himself in their kiss, and he could tell Max had, too. He felt her golden hair, and she touched the cheek she had previously planted an all too innocent kiss on moments earlier.

He pulled away quickly.

"Sorry," he said, stammering. "Shit. Shit, I'm so sorry." Panic began to rise in his chest and he half expected her to start yelling at him.

"No," she said, avoiding his eyes. "It's my fault."

"I started it!"

"And I let it happen!" she told him. "I'm just...lonely now, without El. Lucas doesn't really understand." They sat there for a few moments, Mike could still taste the last remnants of their kiss on his lips. "Lucas and I...we argue most of the time now anyway. We never really ever did anything...like that."

"Oh," Mike said. "Well, us neither." Max's eyes widen a little.

"Really?" she asked. "you were always at her house though. I thought you..." Mike shook his head.

"Hopper made us keep the door open so he could see us," he told her. "We never had a spare moment to...do anything." he fiddled with his fingers, his face heating up. A few moments of awkward silence passed between them before anyone speaks.

"What if we did it?" Max asked. Mike's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Oh, come on," she said. "Don't act like the last two minutes didn't just happen." Mike opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "All I'm saying is neither of us has had the opportunity to do anything...sexual"—her cheeks reddened a little—"so, y'know, why not?" she didn't sound overly confident to Mike, but it did appear to make sense. _Any second now, she'll say 'sike!' and laugh at me._ But she didn't. Instead, she leant forward again and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. _This is wrong. _She took his hand. _So wrong. _He laced his fingers with her's. _Screw it._ He kissed her again, feeling her soft lips on his. He felt her breath on his skin, giving him goosebumps. With his free hand, Mike ran his fingers through her hair once more before landing on her shoulder. Max opened up her mouth, allowing their tongues to meet and dance around each other. Mike couldn't help but feel a surge of arousal at their closeness, he could tell Max felt it too as she ran her hand down and up his shirt. Mike's hand slid from Max's shoulder and tentatively felt her chest. Under her bra and clothes, he could still feel her heart pounding as hard as his.

They broke apart, she lifted his shirt, and he lifted her's. The sight of Max's pink bra only served to increase Mike's arousal, which was firmly poking its head up from his trousers. Max's eyes flicked down to his trousers, seeing the bulge. After an awkward moment, she giggled. And for the first time since Will and Eleven left, so did Mike. They laughed for a solid thirty seconds at the sight of the two of them half-naked, ready to have sex with each other.

"We're really going to do this, aren't we?" Mike said finally, smiling. Max looked him in the eyes, they were close enough that Mike could smell her hair. _She _is _pretty._

"Yes," she said. "Yes, we are." She kissed him again, but this time, she leant back, pulling him forward and on top of her. Her ginger curls splayed out across Mike's cold basement floor. Mike gave her a quick kiss before pulling his trousers down, his dick almost getting in the way of his frantic fingers. Max did the same, unbuttoning each of her silver buttons and pulling them off her, panties in tow. She watched as Mike revealed his erect penis, her chest rising and falling with increasing nervousness.  


"Is...is that how they all look?" she asked, examining his red tip poking out from the folds of his foreskin. 

"Uh," Mike looked down. "I'm pretty sure, yeah. Is something wrong?" She shook her head after a moment.

"No, it's just...I don't know if it'll..y'know, fit," she looked up at Mike, and he kissed her quickly.

"It'll be fine," he told her reassuringly. She nodded and returned his kiss. Their tongues began gliding over each other once more and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. _It's now or never, I guess. _Mike thought. He lowered his dick with one of his hands, finding Max's pussy. She opened her legs wider and Mike began pushing in, stretching her hole slightly. She broke her kiss so she could grimace a little, unfamiliar with the feeling.

"You okay?" he asked. She nodded silently and he pushed a little deeper until the whole head was inside her, stretching her walls. Max's grimace grew deeper and she whimpered a little. "Max—"

"Keep going," she said. "It's not as bad now." As Mike pushed deeper inside Max, she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him again. Eventually, his whole dick was inside her, being squeezed tightly. _Fuck, so that's what it feels like. _Max looked at him, her breathing heavy. She nodded at him to keep going.

He pulled out and began to slowly start pumping in. This time, Max's face was not a grimace. She sighed deeply every time Mike pushed into her. Soon, those sighs became louder and she had to place a hand on her mouth to stop her from moaning loud enough to wake the Wheelers. Mike began to speed up, savouring the ecstasy of Max's tight walls rubbing against his dick. He planted kisses on her neck and up her cheeks before she moved her hand away and moaned into his mouth. Their wet tongues played with each other as Mike sped up even more, feeling himself coming close to climax. He pulled away, a dribble of saliva bridging the gap between the two.

"I'm gonna..." Mike couldn't even finish the sentence, his dick felt fit to explode. Max's eyes were shut and scrunched up with pleasure.

"Don't pull out," she managed between her soft moans. Heart racing, Mike kept going. Each pump inside her brought him closer...close...closer.

Eventually, he felt it. A release inside of him that felt so good he couldn't help but moan himself. Then, he felt a tug, and he pumped inside one last time, feeling his cum escape inside Max. She squeezed her legs tight around him and moaned loudly as she felt his climax. Her walls squeezed around his dick and she felt her body begin to explode with pleasure so strong she had to bite her lip.

He pulled out of her and rolled over, panting alongside Max.

"That was..." Max didn't finish. 

"Yeah," Mike said, his dick now flaccid. "It was." There was another few moments of awkward silence.

"If—uhh," she rolls over to look at him. "If you ever feel lonely again, or anything—"

"Yes," he says instinctively. "I mean...yeah, sure. If you ever wanna." Max smiles and brushes a loose curl from her eyes.

"Not bad for a zoomer, huh?"


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An argument with Lucas leads Max back to Mike once more

In the week that followed that night, Mike and Max didn't talk to each other. They rarely did anyway, which made it easier to pretend that night didn't happen. But it didn't take long for Max to have another fight with Lucas. As usual, it hadn't been something he'd done. More, something he hadn't.

"I'm just saying," Lucas said as he dove his hand into the bag of sweets in the middle of Lucas' living room. "If they ever make a second Ghostbusters, I want more Egon." Max was distracted, flicking through her magazine idly. "Max? You there?" She didn't respond for a moment.

"Do you miss Will at all?" she asked suddenly. Lucas blinked.

"W-of course," he told her. "Why?" The truth was, Max had felt guilty all week since her night with Mike. Partly because of how betrayed she knew Lucas would feel if he found out, and partly because she liked it.

"Well, do you ever lonely without him?" Lucas thought about it for a few seconds, then shook his head.

"No," he said. "I still have Mike and Dustin, don't I? And you." Max's heart sank. Of course he wouldn't understand, Max. "Where is this coming from?"

"Nowhere," Max said. "Sorry, I just remembered, I have to do something." she gathered her things and stood up.

"Is everything okay?"

"No, not really," she told him. 

"Did I do something?" he asked, following her out the room.

"No. No, you did not," she opened his door. "I just wish that for once we didn't talk about stupid shit like Ghostbusters, Lucas." 

"We don't have to talk about that," he pleads. "We'll talk about whatever you want! Uhh...do you miss Will?" Max rolled her eyes. So close. 

"No, just...don't bother, okay?" she walks off. "You don't get it." The sun was setting as Max headed home, her heart throbbing with part anger, part regret. What's wrong with me?  As she walked on, she saw Mike's house. The lights in his basement were still on and Max could just make out his silhouette. She stopped for a moment, thinking. No. No, I can't. Her heart raced. 

"If you ever feel lonely again..." That's what she had said. What they both agreed on. Does he feel like I do? Does he get it? She looked down at her hands, remembering the feel of his skin, and squeezed her eyes shut. Shit. 

She walked up to the house, going around the side to find the door to the basement, light shined through the curtains as she descended the stairs and stood outside. Inside, Max could hear Mike's voice. Is he with someone?

"Are you settled, then?" he asked. A moment of silence passed. "Yeah, I bet. I-I miss you." Max takes a step back. El... "That's good to hear." he laughed softly. "Maybe sometime, I could come see you and Will?" A longer silence passed, Mike's shadow slumped forward a little. "Yeah, yeah I understand...No. No, I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me." I should go home. Max bit her lip but didn't move. "Yeah, I guess Christmas time would work better. I could get you guys something...yeah, call you later...bye." there was a muffled click, and Mike sat in silence for a moment. Just go home, Max. But she couldn't. Mike was the only one who felt the same way she did, they both knew.

Heart racing, she knocked on the door softly. Quietly, Mike's silhouette crept to the door and opened it. They stared at each other for a second, neither knowing what to say. Mike shifted on his feet.

"Hey," he said. "Did-did you hear that?" Max nodded, heart pounding. Come on, Max. When were you ever nervous about anything? We're down the rabbit hole now. 

"Remember our agreement?" she said, almost whispering.

"Yes," he said after a moment, his expression unchanging.

"Good," she leant up and kissed him without hesitation. After a second, she pulled away.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded. "My parents and Nancy are out, you wanna do it in my room?" His breath was shaky.

"Let's go," Max couldn't help but get aroused as he led her to his room, the anticipation doing little to distil her nerves. She felt heat in her cheeks and she knew she was going red. When they entered Mike's small bedroom, he bolted the door just to be sure. Max looked around, smiling at all the nerdy stuff Mike had in his room still. "You're such a child," she said, trying to ease the tension. Mike laughed, looking around. When he looked at her, she kissed him again, standing on her tiptoes and keeping her balance by holding onto his shirt. Mike touched her neck, sending shivers down Max's spine. Slowly, her nerves disappeared and were replaced by excitement.

An idea popped into Max's head. We didn't do that last time. I'm sure I heard someone talking about it once. She broke the kiss and stood back.

"Sit down," Mike gave her a funny look. "Do it, come on!"

"Okay!" he gave a nervous laugh and sat down on his bed. She noticed the bulge poking his trousers once more. Kneeling down on the floor, Max went to unbutton Mike's trousers. "Whoa! What are you doing?"

"Something. Just trust me," she told him, continuing to undo his buttons. Eventually, she pulled the trousers down to his ankles, his underwear going with them. Mike's dick sprung out, short trimmed amount of hair sat at the base. His cheeks went red and he could barely look at Max. When she reached her hand out to touch it, she was surprised at how warm it was.

"Are you sure about this?" Mike asked, obviously liking the feeling of Max's hand on his dick.

"Yeah. Sure. Why not?" she pulled his dick back, revealing its head. Looking at it only served to increase the wetness in her groin. Max took a deep breath, leant forward, and placed the head in her mouth. Mike's breath hitched and he squeezed his fingers on his bedding. Slowly, she descended, feeling his dick slide up her tongue, covering it with saliva. She tucked her golden hair behind her ears as she kept going down.

"Holy shit," Mike mumbled, feeling the inside of Max's wet mouth—his dick tingling with pleasure. He likes it. Max eventually reached as far as she could go, his penis poking the back of her throat and threatening to make her gag. Mikes pubic hairs touched her nose. Slowly, she began to move up, tasting salt on his head. Her hands reached forward and take Mike's as she bobbed up and down, enjoying the feeling of his dick filling her mouth. Up and down. Up and down. Up and down. Mike squeezed Max's hands and curled his toes, that familiar feeling growing near.

"Wait, Max," he tried. "I'm gonna..." but she didn't stop. Instead, she increased speed, readying herself for his incoming seed. Mike squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his body convulse and his cum release in Max's mouth. She stopped bobbing up and went as far down as she could, Mikes seed shooting out and down her throat. After swallowing it down a couple times, she opened her mouth and leant back, both of them panting.

"Wow," Mike said, his dick going soft again. But Max’s arousal hadn’t slowed down, she could feel her panties getting more and more soaked.

"Yeah," she nodded, still tasting the saltiness of Mike’s cum. “That was uhh...something.”

“I just feel bad for you,” he pointed at the dark patch in her trousers. _Shit. _Just his looking at her wetness is enough to increase her arousal even more. 

“Well, if you’re up for it...”

Mike’s dick twitched. 

“Guess that’s my answer,” Mike laughed. Max got up, quickly fumbling with her trouser buttons. Mike had his shirt off and was hard again by the time she had pulled her soaked panties off. She took off her shirt and unbuckled her bra, letting her small breasts free. Mike stared at her nipples as she approached. 

Max leant down and kissed Mike, climbing onto his lap. She could feel his re-hardened dick pressing against her stomach. Mike ran her hair between his fingers with one hand and held her hip with another. They sat there for a moment, their tongues dancing together inside each other’s mouths. Max’s breasts were pressed against Mike’s warm chest. _This felt wrong last time, why not now?_ Max lifted herself up a little and grabbed Mike’s dick, guiding it as she lowered herself onto him. She felt him enter her gradually, her walls squeezing him tight. Soon, the whole of Mike’s dick was inside her. 

“You okay?” He asked. She nodded.

“Just fuck me,” she told him, her eyes shut as she savoured the feeling of his dick inside her. Both of Mike’s hands went to the sides of Max’s hips as she lifted herself up and lowered herself down again, slowly going in and out of her. Both of them began to work together, when Max went up, Mike pulled down until only his head was inside her, when Max went down, Mike thrust up. Max allowed herself to moan into Mike’s mouth, his dick reaching just the right spot that sent electric through her whole body. They increased speed—Mike’s bed squeaking uncontrollably—as the two kept moving together until eventually, Max felt her body tightening up and her pussy tingling in anticipation. Her moaning became louder until she had to break the kiss, she looked down so she could see Mike’s dick entering her.

“Mike!” she couldn’t help but cry as her body convulsed, her pussy tightening around Mike’s dick and exploding with pleasure. She felt Mike cum again inside her, filling her up. Her voice cracked a little with her last moan as she rode her orgasm, hugging Mike tight. Max’s legs still twitched as she climbed off him, her breath shaky. 

“Yeah,” Mike said eventually, panting. “I guess I was up for it.” Max laughed and kissed him again.

“Yes you were,” she agreed. “I think I like our agreement.” Mike smiled.

“Me too”


End file.
